


She's Dating My Brother

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Confessions, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, otp, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Towa tells Koh, Melto and Ui how he thinks that Asuna and Bamba are secretly dating. They don't believe him and go to investigate only to find the two eating cake  and drinking teaat a cafe. Are Asuna and Bamba really dating?This can be read as either a stand alone fic or a sequel to my other fic  'Come with me!'
Relationships: Asuna & Bamba (Ryusoulger), Asuna/Bamba (Ryusoulger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	She's Dating My Brother

Ryusoulger

Rated G

Asuna x Bamba

She’s Dating My Brother

It was a pretty lazy day for the Ryusoulgers. Kou was watching TV with Tyriamigo. Melto was looking through the professor’s books who was off at a conference. Towa came into the room and looked around like he was searching for someone. Kou noticed him and gave him a big smile.

“Koh, Melto, I have something important to tell you,” the young knight said calling them over. Koh turned off the TV and Melto put down the book. Towa took a deep breath. “Asuna is dating my brother!”

“What?!!!!” Uii exclaimed coming in from another room in the house. Melto shook his head in disbelief.

“Asuna and my brother are dating,” he told them again.

“We heard you. We’re just having problems believing you,” Melto crossed his arms.

“You mean you guys haven’t noticed?” Towa looked between them. “Those two have gotten pretty close lately and they’ve been more in sync when it comes to fighting. Not to mention that when ever my brother looks at her his expression softens.”

“No offense but Bamba-san is kinda hard to read,” said Uii.

“I have noticed that when we train, they seem to pair off,” commented Koh.

“Ok if you guys don’t believe me then follow me and I’ll show you,” and Towa started for the door.

“WAIT!!” Uii rushed forward and blocked all of the men from leaving, “Before we go you guys have to tell me what you are going to do if we find out that they’re actually dating. Are you going to support them or try and split them up?”

“Support them. I hope that they really are together. I think that Asuna would be really good for my brother. I only told all of you because this is too good to keep to myself.” Towa told her excitedly. Uii nodded approvingly. Then she turned and looked at Asuna’s childhood friends. Koh smiled and gave her a thumbs up. That just left the blue haired knight who just sighed.

“I’ll support them as long as Asuna is happy,” he turned to Towa, “but if your brother ever makes her cry then I won’t hold back.” Towa nodded in acknowledgement. Uii clapped her hands.

“Great we’re all on the same page. Towa-san lead the way!”

As they went the four of them met Canalo and Oto. They explained what was going on. They also decided to join them. Canalo was extremely jealous of Bamba and Oto on the other hand didn’t believe that they were dating. Her reasoning was that there was no way that Asuna wouldn’t have told Uii or herself because this is the type of things girls told each other. They mad their way over to a café that was next to the park. It had an outdoor seating area and low and behold was the two missing members of their team. Asuna was eating happily and Bamba was sipping tea.

“This doesn’t prove anything,” Melto said nervously but anyone could tell he warm expression on the black knight’s face. As they watched Asuna held out her fork with a piece of cake on it to Bamba. A slight blush spread to his cheeks as he leaned in and ate the offered bite. A faint smile spread across his face as he told her it was yummy. Asuna happily went back to eating.

“See I told you,” Towa said smugly. The others had to agree with him based upon what they saw. They all turned to leave the couple a lone and didn’t notice until it was too late to stop Koh walking up to them.

“So, you guys are dating now?” he asked surprising them which caused Asuna to cough as she chocked on her cake and Bamba to spit out his tea. The black knight glared at him.

“Kou!” Uii ran up to him and smacked him in the arm. He looked at her with a puzzling expression wondering why he was hit. The other Ryusoulgers walked overlooking a little sheepish.

“What is everyone doing?” the pink knight asked but before she got an answer Oto grabbed her arm and dragged her and Uii a little bit away. The shorter girl looked annoyed at her friend.

“How come you didn’t tell us you were dating Bamba? Like I understand why you didn’t tell Koh and Melto, they’re boys, but this is the kinda thing you’re supposed to share with your girl friends,” Oto demanded.

“Huh? I’m not dating Bamba.”

“Really because that looked awfully like a date,” stated Uii.

“No, we meet up like this sometimes, like whenever he finds a yummy looking café or stuff, he always asks me to go along. It’s nice.” Asuna tried to clarify. Her friends sighed.

“So, you go out to cafes just the two of you,” Asuna nodded yes. Oto continued, “Just the two of you. He’s never asked anyone else to join you, not even Towa?” Asuna shook her head no.

“How many times?” Uii asked.

“Six to eight,” Asuna answered honestly.

“SIX TO EIGHT!” the two girls exclaimed and looked over to where the boys were standing. Canalo looked like he was ranting about something to Bamba, but the back knight wasn’t paying attention because his gaze was focused on Asuna. Then they looked back at her.

“I hate to tell you but if a guy takes you out for your favorite food six to eight times then he totally likes you. Hell, if he takes you out half the number of times,” Oto told her.

“What nooo,” Asuna tried to deny it but this time it was her to look at the direction of the boys. For a moment their eyes met. She turned bright red and turned back around. “Wait do you think that I’ve been dating Bamba without noticing?”

“Well it’s not really dating if you both don’t feel the same way,” Uii placed a hand on her shoulder. “How do you feel about Bamba-san?”

“I… um” her face turned even pinker. She practically matched her suit.

“Alright we get it you don’t have to say anything more,” Oto smiled at her, “Good luck. Let’s go” Uii patted her arm once again and then the two of them walked back to the rest of the group. Oto took a hold of Canalo and Melto to drag them away while Uii had Koh and Towa.

Asuna didn’t like to leave food behind so she finished her cake. The air of comfortability between them was gone and now there was an awkward silence between them. She quickly at her cake and they strolled through the park. They had only gone a short distance before Asuna couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are we dating?” she blurted out. They both stopped walking.

“No.”

“Oh” Asuna was surprised by how disappointed she was by that answer. Bamba took a deep breath.

“I wasn’t planning on courting you for a while yet.” Bamba admitted.

“Huh?”

“I’ve dated in the past, but I’ve never been with someone from our tribe, which is why I wanted to take it slow with you. We can take our time until we’re both sure and”  
“Bamba” she interrupted. He paused and looked her in the eyes. “Are you trying to say that you like me?” A slight blush spread a cross his face and his ears turned red. He looked a way from her.

“Yes.”

“I like you, too.” She smiled brightly at him. He briefly looked at her before looking way again grinning ear to ear. Asuna the reached out and linked her arm with his and rested her head on his. They started walking again.

“Asuna, are you free tomorrow evening?”

“Hmm, yeah. Why?”

“I would like to take you out for dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Yes.”

“Then ok!” She beamed and this time he was able to meet her eyes. They continued on their walk both smiling happily at the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the two of them together. I also like the idea that although Oto is the youngest (I know it's actually Uii but whatever) that she would be the one to give out relationship advice. Anyways I'm not quite sure when this story would take place with in the timeline of the show. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
